Postponement is not abandonment
by ButterflyWithFangs
Summary: The following story is based on a very weird dream I had months ago. My friend Jacks-Peapod now has committed me to turn it into a one shot so there we are. Please don't mind if you'll find any discrepancies, dreams aren't always very logical - and I'm afraid mine are even weirder than the average ; A big thank you to my dear Beta Evenstaar1002! Reviews are more than welcome!


I'm standing here, looking around. It's dim and I realize that the place where I am is a bar. But I am not alone here. I take a closer look and see Aunt Jenna, sitting at a table. There's Tyler Lockwood seated at the bar and Matt Donovan is running around, serving dishes. People are playing pool or just sit around and talk. 'Ok, girl. So you're right in Mystic Falls', I tell myself, take a deep breath and place my butt on a bar stool at the bar of the Mystic Grill.

What am I doing here? How the hell did I end up in a non-existing town from a TV-show? Can't be true. But I watch Aunt Jenna grabbing her drink and heading towards me. Obviously I did look that confused and misplaced. I am trying to find out if I am dreaming but there's no clue for that. I'm looking down my body, no PJ's. Just my usual clothing, a shirt and jeans. Jenna is sitting next to me now; I give her a shy smile and say 'hi', before I order a glass of Bourbon. Hey, I am a Damon-girl – nothing will ever change that.

'You must be new in town, right? Never seen you around before.' Jenna says friendly. I look around, not sure if she's talking with me but there's no one else. 'Ahm… yes… I guess I am.', I stutter. What's the correct answer to that question when you're not even sure why you are here? Or how you came here? I must sound like I am bonkers but Jenna seems not to recognize that. Instead of being on the run, she continues talking, engages me in a very nice conversation. After a few minutes it feels like this is the place where I should be.

Suddenly the door behind me springs open with a loud bang, someone rushes in fast, making me startle and jump on my seat. Automatically I turn around and my eyes widen. The dark hair, the blue eyes. The leather jacket. I would always recognize that guy. It's Damon Salvatore! I cannot believe it. I am a huge fan of Ian Somerhalder and I've fallen in love with Damon right away after I started to read the books. This seriously can't be true. A huge smile is plastered across my face and I try to figure out what to do now. Talk to him, ignore him? Will I ever get a chance to come close to that guy again? There's a stern look on his face as he passes by, so I decide to not disturb and just watch him.

Abruptly something changes. Oh wait, not 'something'. Damon's face is changing. I've seen that kind of change several times before, saw his eyes change color, his face become scary and saw his fangs grow. I realize that he's on 'vampire-mode' now. The second it becomes clear to me what's happening, I watch Damon sinking his fangs in the neck of a girl, who was just sitting at the counter not far away from me, enjoying her drink. Now Damon is sucking her blood, before her lifeless body drops to the floor. I hear people scream all around me, as Damon turns to the next prey, sinking his fangs into human skin again. My nails are clamped on the bar, as I freeze in fear. But I cannot avert my eyes. I watch Damon breaking necks, watch him drinking people dry. It's only seconds but it feels like hours. And I wonder what the reason for that massacre is. What have those poor people done that Damon is killing one after the other?

Jenna is pulling me with her, right onto the floor into a corner. We cling to each other, desperately trying to be invisible. As fast as he did appear he's leaving again, Damon turns around and heads towards the exit of the Grill. He looks at the two of us, scared to death, whining in our hideout. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks, my hands are shaking. Suddenly our eyes meet. They're not those beautiful baby-blue eyes anymore. The eyes I see in this very moment are blood-red. Horrified I realize that this was my death sentence. Now that Damon has seen me, he'll kill me. His blood-smeared mouth turns into a grin and he gives me a wink, before his hands push the door open and he leaves.

Someone screams 'Cut!' and still shaking I watch the dead people around jumping up from the floor and walking away in all directions. One part of my brain is still wondering why Damon didn't kill us as well. The other part of my brain makes my mouth drop open. No way. I look at Jenna and she's smiling at me now, tears still running down her face. 'What the hell?!' I murmur, still in shock. She stands up and reaches out to me, helping me to stand up. 'Sorry, you must be scared as hell.' she says and I nod. I really am. I look around and now I recognize the Mystic Grill as a setting. Why haven't I noticed that before? Everything seemed to be real moments ago. Very real.

I look around and see my husband standing outside the set, laughing like an idiot. 'Your acting did look very realistic!' he winks at me, 'You should move here and kick Vampire asses on a daily base.' My dear husband and his humor. Haha, very funny. 'He asked us not to tell you that you're an extra and your reaction definitely did look very real' Jenna or better said Sara Canning tells me. 'I guess he wanted to cure you,' she laughs. I'll definitely kill him when we're back at our hotel. But how come that I now know that we're on vacation, that we're visitors on the Vampire Diaries-set? The knowledge has been erased from my brain until some minutes ago.

I ignore my husband. Instead I go back to the bar, and grab my drink. I decide that this is the right time to gulp down a whole glass of Bourbon to get over that shock but naturally there's no Bourbon in my glass. It's tea. I would swear that I have drunk Bourbon before Damon entered the bar. However. I heave myself on the next best bar stool and try to calm down. Sara again is sitting next to me and just like we did minutes ago when Sara was Jenna, we start a conversation. Sara is a loveable person and I really like her. Everyone is so kind here on set and Michael Trevino and Zach Roerig join us at the bar.

Suddenly the door opens again. I take a look and this time I am aware who that guy is. It's Ian. Not Damon. IAN. Even though he still wears Damon's clothes. Cool as a cucumber he's strolling through the bar, heading towards our little party. The blood on his face is gone again, but his eyes are still reddened from the contact lenses, there still are black marks on his face for special effects. I look at him and he gives me a lopsided Damon-grin. Finally, I will get the chance to meet Ian Somerhalder. Wow. This will make up for getting the shock of my life. Definitely. He leans on the bar, just between Sara and me, his left arm placed on the counter. Without saying a word, he looks at me. I'm kinda paralyzed because of his eyes. 'Hey, Ian!' I finally break the silence.

'I am NOT Ian.' he says in a cold tone. Everything goes black and I hear screams, which I identify as my own as Damon sinks his teeth into my neck and kills me.

Postponement is not abandonment.


End file.
